kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheren Uno
'Cheren McKenzie Uno '''is the 9 3/4 year old son of Rachel T. McKenzie and Nigel Uno in Numbuh 6.13's universe. He has an older 10 3/4 year old sister named Aurora, who has inherited their father's firebending powers. It is unknown if he also has Nigel's firebending powers, but it is largely possible that he has the ability to wield the Master Sword like his mother, Rachel. He first appeared in the "Mark of Courage" one-shot, showing his struggles of being Supreme Leader. Rachel gave him a little encouragement when he returned home, showing him the Master Sword and saying he might be able to wield it one day. It's hinted in that one-shot that Cheren is a member of the Galactic Kid Council. Cheren made his first major appearance in The Son of Evil, where he was framed for causing destruction and attacking fellow operatives by his Negative, Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. When the operatives had discovered the other Cheren was a fake, they agreed to help Cheren capture him. Cheren borrowed the Three Sacred Treasures from his mother and went after Nerehc in the Canyon of Miracles. After chasing him across the canyons, Cheren finally encountered and did battle with his opposite, and Cheren was victorious as Lehcar came to take Nerehc home. Cheren also appeared in Mason and the Minish Door, where he and Panini were going to have a hotdog-eating contest at the Dimalanta house. When he and Panini went out to look for Mason and Sheila, they found Viridi's Minish Door, going inside and shrinking down to ant size. They made their way back to the house, yelling up to anyone who walked by in the hopes they would be heard. Cheren's brother, Chris was able to notice them after he tripped, and he showed the two to Rachel and the others. After Cheren and Panini were able to explain what happened, Artie came over and made a small house for the two to stay in, and the two slept together in a bed. The following day, Mikaela Chariton came over to use her power to restore them to normal size. Appearance Cheren is a brown haired boy with his mother's chestnut brown eyes. Cheren is known to not really care much about what he wears, but he does make an effort to be presentable. He likes wearing a red jacket with white cuffs, white hints and black pockets, and a white t-shirt underneath it. He also wears a pair of black jeggings (a portmanteau of jeans and leggings) and a pair of red rubber shoes with white hints. Usually, Cheren is seen wearing a pair of red glasses, because of his nearsightedness. Personality Despite being the younger Uno child, Cheren is more mature than Aurora, and considers being childlike useless when he will grow up soon. However, he loves playing video games like a typical child, and will usually treat himself to a new video game once in a while. He, however, isn't very focused, and usually loses focus when someone knocks off his glasses. Sometimes, Cheren shows times of doubt in himself, and usually doubts as to whether or not his deeds are worthy of praise or simply wrong. He is Aurora's polar opposite, and sometimes, he is represented as someone who pursues ideals. Usually he is compared to Cheren because of their names and personalities, and because his sister is compared with Bianca. Stories '- One-shots -''' A Day in the Life of Cheren and Aurora Trivia *Cheren's name is taken from the rival character of Pokémon Black, Cheren, and the two have similar personalities and personal goals. *According to the Internet, Cheren's name is Bulgarian for black. *Cheren is the representation of people who pursue ideals. *Cheren is nearsighted, and thus can't see very far without his glasses. *A running gag is that Cheren's glasses are always knocked off at the worst times, and he bumps into random people in the process. *Many instances reveal the possibility that Cheren has his father's bending powers, but it could be simply coincidence, as it doesn't happen often. *Cheren's best friend and rival is Panini Drilovsky. *Like his father, Nigel, Cheren has four girl friends, making them possible pairings he could be with. For Nigel, he had Rachel, Kuki, Abby, and Fanny. For Cheren, it's Panini, Lin, Nebula, and Miyuki. Category:Pages under construction Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Future Kids Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Demigods